warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Quietstream
Appearance Quietstream's father was a pedigree lynx point cat. Quietstream inherited hit lynx points. On her face and paws she possessed grey-blue-white lynx points. Her toes, chin and chest are white, and she has three bands on her tail, each sort of transparent white. Her pelt is a deep blue-grey colour, and she has a dark black stripe from the top of her head along her spine down to the base of her tail. She has a spotted tabby pattern on her pelt. Her right eye is dark blue and her left eye is orange; she was blinded and her orange eye has an orange film over it. She has long, huge scars all over her neck and throat, legs, shoulder, flanks, back, hips, face and back of her head. Her left ear is completely torn off and her right has multiple nicks in it. All her scars are the spiritual manifestations of the wounds that killed her. Personality Quietstream was a quiet, submissive cat who preferred to avoid conflict. The only time she went against this, she was brutally murdered. History Born as Quietkit alongside Shadowkit and Lightkit, they lived their first three moons in RiverClan. When the leader found out about their father, they were exiled alongside their mother, who sought refuge in ThunderClan. They were accepted into the Clan, but their mother was not. Forced to spend the rest of their kithood with only each other, they grew fearful and obedient. When they were finally made apprentices, Quietpaw originally chose the path of a medicine cat. However, after about a moon, she was forced to follow the path of a warrior. She, Shadowpaw and Lightpaw fought hard to prove themselves. They learned all the battle moves and hunting techniques, and soon passed their warrior assessments. Given the names Quietstream, Shadowriver and Lightcloud, Quietstream grew curious about her father. She explored the Twolegplace in hopes of finding him. Instead, she was met by four angry rogues and kittypets who blamed her for the death of her father. Apparently he had been going out to visit them and their mother and had been killed by a monster. They attacked her, and despite her skills, she was no match for the sheer rage and violence they used against her. They blinded her in one eye and tore her open, then left her body as food for the crows. After her death, she found herself able to walk and still see through her one eye. All her wounds were now scars. Relieved, she returned to ThunderClan and told them the good news. But their faces were not filled with joy; they were filled with horror and shock. As Shadowriver described to Quietstream what they saw, how she glowed from the inside and how they could see through her, she was met with the horrible realisation that she was dead. She refused to come to terms with it, though, and returned to the warriors den. She hunted the souls of the mice and squirrels the other cats killed, and went on patrols and attended Gatherings. Eventually, Shadowriver and Lightcloud could not bear it anymore. They left to return to RiverClan and prove themselves, leaving Quietstream trapped in ThunderClan. Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing)